memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Schwelle (Episode)
Tom Paris führt den ersten Warp 10-Flug durch, doch dies hat ungeahnte Folgen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Tom sitzt in einem Shuttle und beschleunigt, bei Warpfaktor 5 startet er, in Rücksprache mit B'Elanna, den Transwarpantrieb. Das Shuttle beschleunigt weiter, er nähert sich der Schwelle. Aber bei Warp 9,2 gibt es Probleme mit der Antriebsgondel, die strukturelle Integrität versagt, das Shuttel explodiert... - frustrierst stehen B' Elanna und Harry Kim im Holodeck, Tom sitzt am Boden. Wenn es Realität gewesen wäre, dann wäre er jetzt tot. Akt I - Die Schwelle thumb|left|Shuttel bei Warp 10 Harry, B'Elanna und Tom beraten im Kasino was man tun kann um das abreißen der Antriebsgondel zu verhindern, doch sie sind ratlos. Neelix fragt, ob er helfen kann, doch sie meinen er hat doch keinen Ahnung von Warpantrieben und Theorien. Neelix lässt sich aber nicht davon abhalten, er setzt sich dazu, schließlich habe er zwei Jahre als Assistent des Ingenieurs aus einem trabalianischen Frachter gearbeitet. Harry und Tom erklären, ihm, dass sie gerade versuchen die Schwelle, also Warp 10 zu durchbrechen. Mit Warp 10 kann man praktisch an allen Orten der Galaxie gleichzeitig sein, Zeit und Raum haben keine Bedeutung mehr. Neelix versteht das Problem, er erzählt, dass ihm das gleiche passiert ist als er durch einen Nebel aus dunkler Materie geflogen ist. Tom und Harry erkennen da ihren Denkfehler, nämlich, dass die Gondeln langsamer fliegen als der Rumpf und man dies mit einem Depolarisationsfeld beheben kann. Tom bedankt sich überschwänglich bei Neelix. Bei der nächsten Simulation funktioniert alles. Captain Janeway ist stolz auf die drei. Sie bitten um einen bemannten Flug und bekommen die Erlaubnis. Tom Paris soll fliegen. Abends besucht Captain Janeway Tom in seinem Quartier. Sie teilt ihm mit das der Doktor, es besser fände, wenn Harry Kim fliegen würde, denn das enzymatische Gleichgewicht in Toms Kleinhirn ist gestört - es besteht die 2% Gefahr einer Gehirnblutung. Tom ist bereit das Risiko einzugehen - es ist sein Flug! In seiner Kindheit haben alle immer zu ihm gesagt, dass er einmal etwas besonders tun. Doch Captain Janeway will sein Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen. Tom gibt zu bedenken, dass er das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren überhaupt spürt, dass er ein Leben hat. Daraufhin lässt sie ihm fliegen. Der Flug gelingt die Schwelle wird überschritten, da bricht die Kommunikation ab. Die Voyager beginnt nach dem Shuttle zu suchen, da taucht es plötzlich wieder aus dem Subraum auf. Tom ist bewusstlos und wird auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Akt II - Veränderungen Tom erzählt Captain Janeway auf der Krankenstation von seinen Erfahrungen. Es war so als ob er sich selbst beobachtet hätte. Er konnte irgendwie alles sehen und war auch gleichzeitig überall. Es fällt ihm schwer alles zu erklären und langsam verschwimmen auch die Erinnerungen. Der Doktor will noch einige Tests durchführen, bevor er ihn gehen lässt. Die Daten die Tom bei seinem Flug gemacht hat, werden heruntergeladen, es sind eine Menge Daten, die Informationen über den ganzen Quadranten enthalten. B'Elanna macht sich Hoffnung bald nach Hause zu kommen. Captain Janeway denkt noch weiter, das Reisen mit Warp 10 würde die Form der Existenz verändern, nichts wäre mehr unerreichbar. Michael Jonas übermittelt alle Daten an die Kazon. thumb|Tom hat plötzlich zwei Herzenthumb|left|Tom Paris verliert seine Zunge Wenige Stunden später zeigt sich bei Tom eine allergische Reaktion. Seine Lungen können keinen Sauerstoff mehr verarbeiten und der Doktor muss eine erhöhte Stickstoffmischung um den OP-Tisch einlassen. Der Doktor bemüht sich mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, trotzdem stirbt Tom. Später - der Doktor sitzt am Schreibtisch ertönen seltsame Geräusche auf der Krankenstation. Tom ist wieder zum Leben erwacht. Er besitzt nun zwei Herzen und seine DNS schreibt sich selbst neu. Er verliert Organe und bekommt neue dazu. Sein Geisteszustand ist sehr unsteht, er ist mal weinerlich, mal agressiv. Als er dann auch seine Zunge verliert, versuchen B'Elanna und der Doktor, die neue DNS mit Antiprotonen aus dem Warpkern zu zerstören und die ursprüngliche wiederherzustellen. Er bittet mehrmals gehen zu dürfen, denn er würde nun alles verstehen. Es gelingt ihm zu fliehen und er entführt mit dem Transwarp-Shuttle Captain Janeway. Akt III - Nachkommenschaft thumb|left|Tom und Janeway sind mutiert thumb|Kinder von Tom und Janeway Der Doktor erklärt, dass der Transwarpflug die natürliche Evolution um Millionen von Jahren beschleunigt hat. Er könnte ein zukünfiges Stadium der Evolution des Menschen sein, kein attrakives, wie er findet. Die Voyager findet die beiden auf einem Planeten als vierbeinige lurchartige Wesen mit drei Nachkommen. Tom ist die ganz Sache furchtbar peinlich, er weiß gar nicht was er sagen soll zu Captain Janeway. Besonder die Sache mit den Kindern liegt ihm schwer im Magen. Doch Captain Janeway meint, dass die Initiative ja theoretisch auch von ihr ausgegangen sein könnte. Captain Janeway nimmt seine Entschuldigung an und erzählt ihm dass sie ihn für eine Ehrung vorschlagen wird. Tom hat allerdings festgestellt, dass sich durch den Warp 10 Flug gar nicht so viel verändert hat. Er dachte, es würde sich mehr ändern - für ihn als Menschen. Doch Captain Janeway meint, er habe sich schon lange den Respekt aller hier an Bord erarbeitet. Hintergrundinformationen *Die Episode wurde 1996 mit einem Emmy für "Outstanding individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series" ausgezeichnet. Unter den Ausgezeichneten sind Michael Westmore und seine Crew. *Diese Episode wurde von Produzenten und Star Trek-Fans gleichermaßen kontrovers diskutiert, da das Erreichen von Warp 10 laut der angenommenen Wissenschaft ganz andere Folgen hätte. Paris wäre somit an jedem Punkt der Galaxis gleichzeitig und hätte so auch leicht zur Erde fliegen können. Brannon Braga soll später zugegeben haben, dass es die schlechteste Episode gewesen ist, die ich je geschrieben habe. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Threshold (episode) es:Threshold fr:Threshold nl:Threshold Schwelle, Die